elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morrowind
Morrowind, formerly known as Resdayn '''and sometimes called '''Dunmereth, is a province in the northeastern corner of Tamriel. It is divided into two main parts: the mainland of the same name, and the island of Vvardenfell, which are separated by the Inner Sea.Provinces of Tamriel Solstheim is also considered to be part of the province as of 4E 16, before which it was a part of Skyrim.An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls Loading Screens (Dragonborn) Morrowind is the homeland of the formerly the Chimer and now the Dunmer, also known as Dark Elves. Although the Tribunal was a great influence in politics, Morrowind currently is ruled by King Hlaalu Helseth from the city of Blacklight. The island of Vvardenfell serves as the setting for . History First Era The First Civilizations The first known civilization to inhabit Morrowind was the Dwemer (during this time the province was known to them as Dwemereth). The Dwemer were the remnants of the early Aldmer who had settled the coastal lands and developed a highly advanced and technologically-invested culture deep beneath the surface of the land, where the majority of their civilization was built. In Vvardenfell, some of their cities were built in the mountainous regions of Morrowind, near Spoons, where the Ghostgate currently resides.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind The rule of the Dwemer in Morrowind was contested by another group of Mer, the Chimer. The Chimer were, like the Dwemer, descendants of the Aldmer, and had followed their prophet Veloth across Cyrodiil from the Summerset Isles for their exodus, and the following of Veloth's Daedric teachings. Disputes over territory marked the early interactions between the two groups of Mer. These battles were fueled by the conflicting religious beliefs of the two cultures. While the Dwemer were an agnostic people, preferring reason to faith, the Chimer were staunch Daedra-worshipers, and considered the Dwemer's lack of belief an affront to their gods. Soon they abandoned nomadic life and turned to settlement-based areas. During and after the slave revolt of the Nords, they set up Chimer strongholds across the Morrowind Frontiers to control and protect the Dwemer borders from Tribal Nord attacks, and skirmishes made by other Chimer as well. Morrowind had a history for the slavery that happened concerning the Argonians, Khajiit and some Humans. Forming of the First Council and the Great Houses It was not until the Nordic invasions of Morrowind that the two groups of Mer were able to achieve peace. Overlooking their differences and disputes, an alliance was formed to bring peace and to combat the Nords who were launching full-scale invasions against Morrowind. Led by Indoril Nerevar Moon-and-Star of the Chimer and King Dumac of the Dwemer, the First Council was successful in routing the Nords from the land, inevitably crushing their forces and pushing them out of Morrowind. The last battle took place at Red Mountain, whereafter Hammerfell was established by the throw of Volendrung. This led to the making of the Great Houses, but ultimately made more conflict against Morrowind's regions in their entirety. War of the First Council (Book) The cultural differences between the two groups were too great to allow for a lasting peace. The War of the First Council culminated at the Dwemer fortress of Red Mountain, although accounts of the final hours of the war varied. The Battle at Red Mountain and Azura's Curse It is supposed that Nerevar was slain during or shortly after the battle, although it was during the summoning of Azura by Neravar's Tribunal, which included Veloth (who was not officially in it, but aided in Azura's summoning), Vivec the Poet, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia. Dumac and all of his Dwemeri brethren suddenly disappeared, but the exact manner of this phenomenon is still debated. Nor did the Chimer leave the battle of Red Mountain unchanged as stated in the Dunmer page. Azura laid her curse upon the already-exiled Chimer. The supposed murder of Indoril Nerevar Moon-and-Star by the summoning ritual made by the Tribunal, Azura appeared, with Indoril dead, and her words hissed: "May the eyes of the Changed Ones be turned as red as this volcanic ash, and may their skin be as blackened as their hearts. The accursed drawn, blood from the master spilled, and a curse shown in the race of these folk, forever-more." This led to the hiding of Vivec in the Ministry of Truth and the recession of the cultures of the now accursed Chimer. Azura withdrew from the mountain, and there upon the now-Dunmer lay with ashen souls, and would reflect change in the Eras to come. Perhaps the most important consequences of the battle were the changes effected in Nerevar's closest advisers. His trusted Tribunal - Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec - were found to have attained great, even god-like, power. His general, Dagoth Ur, originally thought to be killed at Red Mountain, was later found to have attained similar degree of power. These four former mortal individuals were to become seen as symbols, champions, gods, and villains, sometimes revered and sometimes despised. The four, until recent years, exercised great influence over the development of the nation of Morrowind. While most of the local governance of the province continued through the Great Houses, the Tribunal ruled the land indirectly through their Temple, and inspired the Dunmer with their statues as Living Gods. The Daedra worship that the Chimer espoused was considered nothing more than a prelude to the new spiritual awakening of the land. Their powers were tested as they joined with the Reman Dynasty to defend the land from the Akaviri. A New Era and a New Threat Though victorious, Morrowind's relationship with the Cyrodilic Empire did not remain cordial, and after steadily growing mistrust, The Four Score War erupted in the 2840th year of the 1st Era. The Tribunal in particular, demonstrated enormous power and leadership in battle after battle, yet neither side advanced for almost eighty years. In the end, it was the diplomatic skills of the Three that ended the war. Whatever the extent of the Tribunal's power, and how much fancy has been woven into their legend, there can be no doubt of their diplomatic prowess. While other provinces flailed in the chaos of the Second Era, the Tribunal kept the disparate Houses of Morrowind in check, and repelled yet another invasion from Akavir. The Tribunal's diplomatic skills were put to the test yet again at the end of the Second Era, when they were faced with the external threat of Tiber Septim's rising Empire, as well as the internal threat posed when Dagoth Ur, after long slumbering, arose to take back his fortress of Red Mountain. Septim, not eager to fight three Living Gods and also worried about Dagoth Ur's return, agreed to a treaty, as described in the history section of this book. The treaty gave Morrowind autonomy and gave the Septim Empire the means to conquer the rest of Tamriel: an equitable solution for both parties involved. A further concession was given to Septim's demand for a central authority in Morrowind: a ruler who could be his hand in the domain. Barenziah, daughter of the ruling family of Mournhold, was the first to be given the title of Queen of Morrowind. The title was largely ceremonial, but the young Queen and her consort, Tiber Septim's general Symmachus, proved to be extremely popular with the Dunmer people. Third Era The Arnesian War was one of the many during the troubled time of the Imperial Simulacrum of Jagar Tharn. What started as a simple slave revolt in the House Dres lands of the south built on itself until the swampy plains erupted with blood and fire, pitting Morrowind against Black Marsh. During the chaos, Symmachus was slain, and Barenziah, rightly fearing for her life, fled across the Empire to the High Rock kingdom of Wayrest. The Queen abdicated her throne, leaving it to her uncle Athyn Llethan, a House Hlaalu noble. The uneasy truce between Temple, King, and House was beginning to crumble. Dagoth Ur was ascending, the Tribunal was collapsing, but, according to current popular rumour, a miracle occurred. Indoril Nerevar was reborn and returned to Morrowind to set things to right, but it was only supposed, just as much as the Nerevarine traveled to Akavir. No one really knew what happened, but what is certain is that the Dunmer rapidly changed the way they were organised both politically and culturally in a relativity short period of time. Firstly, the Tribunal would collapse upon the defeat of the 'Sixth House' with Almalexia and Sotha Sil missing, rumoured to be dead and Vivec renouncing any right to rule of the Dunmer of Morrowind. This led to a huge social revolution in which many began to renounce their reverence towards the 'fake gods of the Tribunal' in favour of the traditional Daedric Lords Boethia, Mephala, and Azura, as the Dunmer had done back when they still were the Chimer. Nowadays the Temple scorns the Tribunes, who they consider villainous charlatans, and worships the three Daedric Lords; they are now the "Reclamations", as they have reclaimed their place in the hearts and minds of the Dunmer. The Ashlanders, who were previously seen as heretics, are now regarded as a wise people who knew the truth about the Tribunal all along. It is now not uncommon for Dumner to make lengthy and dangerous pilgrimages to the lands of the Ashlanders in order to get council from their wise women. King Helseth Hlaalu, despite opposition from House Dres, and his own House of Hlaalu, abolished slavery by 3E 433 and aslo during his reign reformed the Grand Council, taking it to a more traditional Dunmer system of government, all of which also had profound effects on Morrowind's society. Fourth Era In 4E 5, despite repeated efforts by the mages of Vivec City to keep it in place after the disappearance of Vivec, the Ministry of Truth, suspended above the city, continued its initial trajectory and fell. The city, once the jewel of the isle was now merely a bay of boiling water. The impact was so immense that its shock waves were felt far across the land, rupturing the island and causing Red Mountain to erupt. The eruption produced a massive amount of casualties and devastation, with most of the land on Vvardenfell and in the immediate vicinity of the Inner Sea obliterated. The effects were widespread, having plunged Vvardenfell into chaos and spreading its remains across Morrowind and into the surrounding lands of Skyrim and Solstheim. The immediate effects caused catastrophic damage to the surrounding regions, but indirect effects were also observed, including climatic changes in the surrounding region and the spread of flora and fauna indigenous to Vvardenfell. It is reported that the eruption also has profound effects on the unique nirnroot plant. The initial eruption lasted from 4E 5 History of Raven Rock to 4E 6,Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal but the caldera remained violently active centuries later, including continuously emitting smoke and causing shock waves which still directly effect the land. In the wake of the catastrophes of both the Oblivion Crisis and the eruption of Red Mountain, Morrowind was as weak as it had ever been. A large portion of its lands now lay in ruins and in the aftermath of the collapse of both the Tribunal and Imperial rule, the Great Houses were left bitterly divided. Despite renouncing slavery and abolishing the ownership of peoples of any kind, the newly independant Argonia remained bitter toward its Northern rivals. Spearheaded by the extremist An-Xileel, the Argonians began their invasion of Morrowind, a conflict know as the Accession War. They began with Tear and gradually advanced North sacking both Narsis and Port Telvannis, crippling the Great House of Telvanni. With the absence of the Imperial Legion, little resistance was present and after years of of brutal slaughter the Argonians finally reached Mournhold, the seat of Morrowind's government. The capital city fell after a prolonged siege, and with its fall the Argonian forces held half of Morrowind - a victory which, however, would prove to be short-lived. House Redoran, famous for its warriors, who fought courageously at Ald'ruhn in the Oblivion Crisis, rose in superiority as House Hlaalu dwindled, rallying the remaining Great Houses together, forming a well disciplined militia. After a long counter-offensive lasting a year, the Great Houses pushed the Argonians back to a point where by 4E 201, An-Xileel only held the border regions including the city of Tear. Despite this victory however, Morrowind still lay ruined, much of the South pillaged and Vvardenfell would remain uninhabitable for longer still. Redoran would reform the government of Morrowind and relocate the Great Council and Capital of Morrowind to the Rootspire, located in the new Redoran capital of Blacklight. From Blacklight the houses of Redoran, Indoril, Sadras, Dres and, to a lesser extent Telvanni would rule Morrowind, however most houses were a shadow of their former glory. House Indoril was now left without its ruined capital Mournhold, and was also bereft of the guidance of the Tribunal. House Telvanni, after the destruction of Sadrith Mora and the sacking of Port Telvannis, would flee the political scene, its leaders dead or far from the troubles which lay ahead. They would wait for the right day to rebuild the house to its former glory. The loss of the slave trade would cause House Dres to lose its main source of revenue; as well, many of its plantations were destroyed or in Argonian control. House Sadras rose to prominence, filling the void as the influence of House Hlaalu began to wane. In less than 50 years House Sadras grew from nothing to become an integral political faction, essential in the governance of the province. House Hlaalu, arguably the most influential house of Imperial Morrowind had also lost out after the abolition of slavery. Worse was to come. When the Empire withdrew from Morrowind, leaving the Dunmer exposed, the Great Houses would place all blame on the Imperial-aligned faction and as a result the Great Houses striped them of their right to rule; House Hlaalu was no more. In 4E 16, the elves of Morrowind were presented with the lands of Solstheim by the High King of Skyrim, as a safe haven for refugees, fleeing poverty, harsher volcanic conditions and violence which ravished their homeland. The East Empire Trading Company settlement of Raven Rock took on many influences from the South as it took on these refugees and upon the EETC leaving the island in 4E170, House Redoran took it upon themselves to administer the land. House Telvanni would also have a hand in colonising the island, in the form of Tel Mithryn. Many refugees however would flee the province itself, seeking greater opportunities elsewhere. Many Dunmer, especially those align with House Hlaalu would flee to Cheydinhal. Cheydinhal already has an established Dunmer populace including in the nobility and had a long history of accepting migrants escaping Morrowind's rigid society and heathen Tribunal Temple theocracy. Skyrim would also be a port-of-call. Riften would accept many of those attempting to flee, however many would succumb to rising levels of poverty. Thousands of refugees would pass through Dunmeth Pass in order to reach Eastmarch. The decrepit tower Refugees' Rest located on Skyrim's side of the pass served as a meeting place for the refugees who achieved safe passage into Skyrim and where they could find loved ones, and leave notice for others who could not be found, suggesting that many fell foul of the harsh mountainous conditions that lay before them. In Eastmarch many would try to recreate the societies and cultures they knew and loved back home. In the mountains South of Winterhold, those faithful to the Daedric Prince Azura would construct a glorious shrine in thanks to her warning of the eruption. It is to be believed that the people of Skyrim saw pity on the Dunmer's plight, as expressed by the gift of Solstheim and the memorial at Dunmeth Pass, however this empathy for the plight of the Dunmer would not last. Due to heightened suspicion generated by the ongoing Civil War, the strongly nationalist Nords of Windhelm sequestered the Dunmer from the other citizens in what came to be known as the 'Gray Quarter,' (previously known as the 'Snow Quarter') in reference to the Dunmer skin color. Argonians were also segregated from the Nord population and forced to live at the Argonian Assemblage at the city docks. When Ulfric Stormcloak became Jarl, he separated the Dunmer and Argonian immigrants from the native Nord population and founded the militia that would become the Stormcloaks. However, this may have been to stop the Dunmer and Argonians from fighting each other, as in recent years there has been much conflict and hatred between the two peoples, or it may have been a simple immigration cap due to the Stormcloaks fear of suspected Imperial spies. Ulfric issued a decree forbidding the Argonians from living within the city's walls. It is suggested, through dialogue with Viola Giordano, that the Dunmer are taxed more heavily than the Nords, and that these taxes can be raised at the Jarl's whim. It is unclear whether, after the Imperial abandonment of the province, the Dunmer retained their monarchy. In the Imperial days, the Monarch served as the head of the Grand Council and was the representative of the Emperor in the province. He was served by a variety of nobility such as the Duke of the Imperial District of Vvardenfell and with the aid of House Hlaalu solidified the Empire's grip on a province which was in theory guaranteed a large amount of autonomy. It would be wise to predict that the Monarchy, especially its Imperial aspects waned after the Oblivion Crisis and the eruption of Red Mountain or, if it had not been overthrown or had fled already, it would have been slaughter during the Argonian advance. It is unclear if there is a single person who heads the Grand Council in the absence of both a Monarch and the Tribunal as it is also unclear how the system of government functions as a unified province. The Great Houses may elect a leader, or a leader may be chosen from the most influential house (House Redoran). There may not be a leader at all and in the event that the Houses act as a unified province the leaders of the Houses work together, one can only guess. Government The government of Morrowind was composed of a central governing hand known as either the King or Queen of Morrowind, which was put in place by the Emperor for the Empire of Tamriel. The person holding this office was also a member of the Elder Council of the Empire of Tamriel. The province was also controlled by five clans, known as the Great Houses.Great Houses of Morrowind The head members of each Great House were all part of the Grand Council, which was under the command of the King of Morrowind and indirectly by the Tribunal. Great Houses The Great Houses of Morrowind were political parties that ruled over the province. The Great Houses derived from ancient Dunmer clans and tribes, from their ancestors, but in the modern era were political parties. As of the modern era, there were five Great Houses: House Hlaalu, House Redoran, House Telvanni, House Indoril and House Dres. Of these five Great Houses, three were interested in Vvardenfell. These three Great Houses included House Redoran, House Telvanni and House Hlaalu. House Indoril and House Dres were not involved in the affairs of Vvardenfell, and instead centered themselves on the mainland. Being a member of a Great House usually meant being a part of the corresponding family that owned the Great House. However, if one was not a part of a Great House, that person could become a retainer or be adopted into a Great House. If an outlander, or an outsider, wanted to become a member of a Great House, one could gain status as a servant and/or hireling and pledge exclusive loyalty to a single Great House. After working hard enough, showing faithful service, loyalty and honor, and advancement in lower ranks, the outlander could be adopted into a Great House. Adoption into a Great House and advancement in ranking required that a Great House councilor stand as sponsor for the candidate. Finding a council to sponsor an outlander often had the outlander performing a great, important service to the councilor. House Indoril House Indoril claims kinship with all three of the legendary Tribunes, which doubtless accounts for Indoril's preeminence among the five clans. Indoril's capital is Mournhold, also the capital of Morrowind itself, and the Temple priesthood (which is one and the same as the bureaucracy of civil government) is dominated by the Indoril and their subclans. House Hlaalu House Hlaalu is the smallest and weakest of the five clans, clinging to Great House status in their ancient capital of Narsis, but have since been thrown off the Grand Council, their seat taken by House Sadras. Traditional enemies of the Indoril, who have controlled the levers of government for 3,000 years, the continued resilience of the Hlaalu must inspire a certain respect. Merchants and traders in a land that despises outsiders, the Hlaalu nevertheless maintain a limited commerce with the Empire, trading stout Imperial broadcloth and Cyrodilic brandy for the elegant trinkets produced by the admittedly skilled craftsmen of Morrowind. In the Fourth Era House Hlaalu lost its position as a great house due to its ties to the Empire after it had pulled most of the Imperial Legion from Morrowind to protect Cyrodiil during the Oblivion Crisis, it was replace by House Sadras. House Sadras House Sadras is a Great Dunmer House that rose to prominence during the Fourth Era. Having past ties to the Empire immediately turned House Hlaalu into the scapegoat for the Dunmer people's suffering. This led to House Hlaalu no longer being recognized as a Great House and were dismissed from the Council. Therefore House Sadras joined the ruling Council of Morrowind, along with House Telvanni, Dres, Indoril and Redoran. House Redoran House Redoran guards the western flank of Morrowind, and are known as the best warriors among the Dunmer. Each warrior of the house is sworn to a strict code of honor as to maintain the Redoran's warrior reputation. Redoran towns and strongholds, such as Ald'ruhn, generally have distinctive buildings made from the shells of Emperor Crabs, large creatures who are long extinct. House Telvanni House Telvanni is the most xenophobic of a xenophobic race, shunning all contact with outsiders, preferring to tend their herds of giant insects amid the rocky hills and islands of the extreme northeast. Telvanni Bug-Musk is a highly prized perfume among the Dunmer, and their riding-insects command the highest prices in the markets of Almalexia and Narsis. House Telvanni is controlled by a high council of wizard-lords. Each Lord has domain over his or her own stronghold, which is usually the center of a small town of which they also rule. Wizard-Lords are often extremely powerful Dunmer wizards, often reigning for hundreds, or even thousands of years. Telvanni towns are often distinguished by their towers which are entirely organic structures that are literally grown as plants. These towers often house the wizard-lords and their subjects who live nearby. The other Dunmer clans give the Telvanni the worst reputation, mostly because they choose to stay out of struggles among houses and remain isolated, only caring for their own. House Dres House Dres rules the southern sweep of Morrowind, where the fertile Deshaan Plains merges with the swamps of Black Marsh. The Dres are the great slave-traders and plantation owners of Morrowind. Thousands of wretched captives, mainly Argonians but including not a few Khajiits and even Imperial citizens, pass through the infamous slave-pens of Tear, the Dres capital, from whence most find an early death on the plantations which surround that ill-omened city. Military It is argued by Historians and Scholars, that aside from Cyrodiil, the Dunmer nation of Resdayn, was the most powerful province in terms of military might, yet political division has always prevented this from being utilized effectively. Only during invasion has Morrowind stood united, and even when the Empire threatened it with war, it was divided as to how to conduct its defense and united as one force. While it was under Imperial rule, Morrowind was under the protection of the Imperial Legion. The Legion works for the Imperial government, with support from the Emperor. In peacetime, the legionnaires serve as guards; in war, they have also been used as an invasion force. In war, the Imperial Legion is a feared and unstoppable force. Their huge numbers and strict discipline cause even the most battle-hardened army to question their tactics. With wide ranks of hundreds of disciplined soldiers, the Imperial Legion is a force not to be trifled with. During the Oblivion Crisis, the Empire withdrew most of its armies from Morrowind to defend Cyrodiil. It fell to House Redoran to organize the Dunmer into an effective fighting force against the Daedra. House Redoran had a very effective army by the end of the crisis, and when the Argonians invaded, were able to hold their own. While the southern half of Morrowind was ravaged, House Redoran led the Dunmer in the defense of the northern half and was able to hold the invaders. This gained the Redoran much respect from their people, and from then onward they became the most powerful and respected Great House in Morrowind and has the most effective army in Morrowind. Dunmer warriors favored a wonderfully light armor made from the carapace of insects, covered over with a finely-woven cloak of spider silk and wrapped several times around the torso. A turban protected the head and face from the ubiquitous ash, with goggles of transparent resin; loose trousers and high boots completed the dress. While this made for an outlandish appearance, travelers would understand the utility of these garments the first time one is caught out of doors in one of the frequent ash storms without such protection. This natural, light armor was known as Chitin Armor. House Redoran warriors wore a unique heavy plate armor called Bonemold Armor. It was fashioned from actual bone that was reinforced with a resin-like material and then shaped to form the armored plating. Although it appeared brittle, it was said to be comparable to iron or steel armors.Dialogue with Captain Veleth The entire armor set included a chest piece, helm or helmet, greaves or gauntlets, boots and shield. There were also two variants of the chest piece, which included a pauldron armor and guard armor. Economy Morrowind was originally an agrarian aristocracy, mostly free farmers and herders and fishermen ruled by the Great Houses and their noble councils. After the Imperial occupation, and especially on Vvardenfell, the Dunmer developed a mercantile economy based on the model of the Empire, ruled by the Emperor, law, and legions, but driven by trade in crafts and goods. Morrowind's production was based on the mining of Kwama Eggs, Ebony, and Raw Glass. Morrowind was considered to have vast supplies of these rare resources beneath Red Mountain, yet these had been barely tapped until the recent defeat of Dagoth Ur, which opened Red Mountain up to expansion in the mining industry. Geography Morrowind is the largest country in Tamriel with an area of roughly 170'200 sq. miles. It is Located in the north-east of Tamriel, Morrowind is a largely alien and inhospitable place where the sky is darkened regularly by furious ash storms belched forth from the mighty Red Mountain, the largest volcano in Tamriel. The familiar flora and fauna of Tamriel is exchanged for bizarre and twisted forms that can survive the regular ashfall. In the ash lands, cloaked and masked Dunmer tend herds of giant insects and Netch. And you can also see Dunmer riding 20-foot insects. Much of the landscape is as twisted and mountainous as its neighbor Skyrim, but it is a hot and desolate land, even far from Vvardenfell where the Red Mountain is located. Previously named Resdayn, Veloth, Dwemereth and Dunmereth, it had been called "Morrowind" for the last two Eras.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind Notable Locations Regions Solstheim The island of Solstheim was a gift from the High King of Skyrim. It has an ashen landscape in the south where Raven Rock is, but the north of the island is covered in icy glaciers home to the Skaal at Skaal Village. Solstheim is ruled by House Redoran, the Redoran Guard wears a large armor set called Bonemold Armor. Solstheim is seen in and the . Major Cities Vivec City Named after one of the Tribunal gods, Vivec lies on the southern coast of the island of Vvardenfell and projects well into the sea. The city of Vivec lies firmly in the jurisdiction of the Tribunal Temple. Ordinators serve as both the temple guard and city police, and operate in dual capacity. In one sense, the Ordinators are tasked with keeping the peace and maintaining law. In the other sense, they are theocratic police, and are charged with identifying, arresting, detaining, and processing dissidents of the Temple. After Baar Dau fell, the city was destroyed. Mournhold The city of Mournhold, sometimes called the City of Gems, is home to King Helseth Hlaalu, the ruler of Morrowind, and the god Almalexia, a member of the Tribunal, as well as birthplace of Queen Barenziah. It is referred to as "The city of light and magic" by the local people. In , it is stated that Mournhold was sacked by Argonians some time during the 4th Era, but is in the process of rebuilding. Balmora Balmora is located in the southern part of Vvardenfell and is the district seat of House Hlaalu, one of the Dunmer Great Houses, and the largest settlement on Vvardenfell after Vivec City. The Hlaalu Council Manor, the location of House Hlaalu's bureaucracy and leadership, was located within the city of Balmora. Imperial-constructed roads led south to Pelagiad, Seyda Neen, Ebonheart, and Vivec City, and led north to Hla Oad, Caldera, and Ald'ruhn. Ebonheart The town is composed of several islands, surrounded by walls and connected by small bridges. There is also a port, offering ship transfer to various coastal towns on Vvardenfell. Ebonheart is the seat of Imperial rule on the island of Vvardenfell, the regional headquarters of the East Empire Company, the Imperial Legion, and the home of Castle Ebonheart, wherein the Duke of Vvardenfell, Vedam Dren resides. It is named after the city of Old Ebonheart on the mainland of Morrowind, across the Inner Sea. The castle is very well protected from attack, since it resides on hills surrounded by water. The second era faction the Ebonheart Pact is believed to have been named after the city. Sadrith Mora The coastal city Sadrith Mora is located on an island on the eastern side of Vvardenfell. It is ruled by House Telvanni, and home to Neloth, a Dunmer mage of the Master rank in House Telvanni. Sadrith Mora has the Imperial Fort, Wolverine Hall, which includes a Fighters Guild, a Mages Guild, and an Imperial Shrine. Stalls, shops, and homes line the curving main pathway that runs around the base of the central hill on which Master Neloth's tower, Tel Naga, is built. Following Red Mountain's eruption in the fourth era, it was believed to have been destroyed. Ald'ruhn Ald'ruhn is a major city located in the region known as Vvardenfell, in the home of the Dunmer race, Morrowind. Ald'ruhn is the district seat of House Redoran, one of the Dunmer great houses, and a large settlement. The Redoran Council Chambers are located inside the shell of an ancient, extinct giant crab. Imperial-constructed roads lead north to the villages of Maar Gan and Gnisis, and lead south to the major city of Balmora, Ald'ruhn is one of the largest settlements in Vvardenfell. Blacklight Blacklight is a city located on the north-western coast of Morrowind, near the border of Skyrim. Following the Red Year and the sack of Almalexia by the Argonians, it became the capital of Morrowind and home to House Redoran. Many citizens of Blacklight moved to parts of Skyrim, most notably Windhelm, and also a large proportion moved to Solstheim. A Temple of Azura is known to exist, where Neria Relethyl resides. Necrom Necrom, also known as "The City of the Dead", is in the east of Morrowind. Necrom perpetuates a religious tradition that predates the Tribunal cult. From across Morrowind, Dark Elves of every clan bring their dead in solemn processions that can last for months. From the mainland, Necrom, with its lofty walls and white towers, appears to be an immense necropolis, an impression that is strengthened by the constant traffic of corpses across the causeway into the city, a traffic which never ceases, day or night. Narsis Narsis, is situated in the south of Morrowind, is the capital city of the Great House Hlaalu. In the Fourth Era it was sacked by the Argonians of Black Marsh, during the Argonian Invasion, which is why House Hlaalu has lost great influence in Morrowind. Tear Tear is the southern most city of the province of Morrowind. It is the capital of House Dres, and, as such, had a large population of slaves. And as such, the Argonians destroyed the city, to take revenge on years of slavery by the Dunmer. Port Telvannis Port Telvannis is the capital of House Telvanni and a harbor on the Telvanni Isles in the Padomaic Ocean, it is located on the far north east of Morrowind on an island. It is known as a haven for mages as thousands flock to the city every year for the city's festivals worshiping Magnus the god of magic. Culture Three major cultural groupings settled Morrowind: the Great House groups, the Ashlanders, and the Imperials. The smallest settlements were the Ashlander nomadic camps, compromised of small, portable huts. Recent Imperial colonies like Pelagiad display the same half timbered homes and stone castles as might be found in Daggerfall or any other Western province. But the dominant culture is the Dunmer Great House culture. Religion The Tribunal Temple The strange heathen religion of the House Dark Elves deserves special note. They worship three gods known as "the Tribunal", and believe these gods walk the earth and rule Morrowind directly. To an outsider, the priesthood of the Tribunal seems to be the true power in Morrowind. Each Tribune, who go by the names of Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec, has an eponymous city dedicated to its worship, and a palace/temple within each city where the god supposedly resides. The priests of the Tribunal Temple are omnipotent in Morrowind; strange processions of fantastically garbed priests roam the land, selecting new candidates to serve the Tribunal, who are seized without resistance and never seen again. Only the highest of the Tribunal priests, or persons of spiritual greatness chosen by a Tribunal themselves, come into contact with these revered figures. Tribunal temples are in every native Morrowind city, generally in circular shaped buildings, and the Tribunal religion is often referred to as just the Temple. The Temple is spread to all Great Houses and is the religion practiced by all native Dunmer, excluding the Ashlanders which the Temple looks down upon. Worshipers must go on a quest to many pilgrimages to become full, respected members of the Temple, many of these involving offerings to shrines. The Tribunal and the Dunmer saints of the religion are worshiped at three-sided shrines which offer healing and blessings to the followers with the proper offerings as necessary. The Temple has strict rules and is a formidable power in Morrowind, and it is dangerous to attack it in anyway, verbally or physically. The Temple makes strong campaigns against Vampires, Daedra worship, and Necromancy, and is at all times trying to diminish their numbers. Each god is a distinct figure to temple members. Vivec the Poet is known for his generosity and skill in battle, and a patron for rogues and artists. Almalexia is known for her kindness and healing nature. Sotha Sil is best known for his skill in wizardry and mechanics. A book series has been written about the events of these gods and is called 2920, The Last Year of the First Era and also a book in a religious series entitled 36 Lessons of Vivec. The Tribunal has allied with three Daedra lords (Azura, Mephala, and Boethiah) who are referred to as the "anticipations". After Almalexia murdered Sotha Sil in madness and she herself was killed by the Nerevarine, their worship had stopped. Vivec had also left, leaving his status unknown and resulting in the worship of the Tribunal abolished and instead had gone to worshipping Azura, Mehphala and Boethiah. Daedra worship Daedra worship, or the Daedra cult, is thought of as the antithesis of the Tribunal. The religion is comprised of members who serve and worship divine figures known as "Daedric Princes" or "Daedra Lords". Outsiders, particularly Tribunal or Nine Divine worshippers, generally view Daedra cultists as barbaric and sinister, which is in part justified by many hostile groups. People of all races are known to worship Daedra. Hostility from human Daedra worshippers is directly related to the cruel nature of the Daedra Lords. Recognizable Daedra Lords include: Mephala, Azura, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Nocturnal, Vaermina, Sheogorath, Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath, and Molag Bal. Daedric Lords in Morrowind are worshiped at giant, easily recognizable citadels that are dedicated to specific Lords. A Daedroth is a demon-like creature that serves a Daedra Lord; they come in many forms and are immortal, to a degree. The Ashlanders The Ashlanders' beliefs are very different from other religions in Morrowind. They believe in an ancient prophecy involving the Nerevarine, that is meant to save the native Dunmer from outlanders, or the Empire. The Temple believes them to be savages and kill anyone who would claim to be part of the prophecy. Demographics On the Isle of Vvardenfell, which was only recently opened to settlement and trade, most of the island's population was confined to the relatively hospitable west and southwest coast, centered on the ancient city of Vivec and the old Great House district centers at Balmora, Ald'ruhn, and Sadrith Mora. The rest of the island was covered by hostile desert wastes, arid grasslands, and volcanic badlands and thinly populated by the nomadic Ashlander tribes. On the Mainland, the population is more evenly spread across the Province, with major cities such as Mournhold, Tear, Narsis, Necrom, Port Telvannis, Blacklight and Silgrad Tower holding very large portions of the Province's residents. The grey-skinned red-eyed Dark Elves seem admirably suited to their strange, ash-blighted region. They are known as the Dunmer in the Elven tongue, and now populate the great stretch of northeastern Tamriel between the Velothi Mountains and the sea, and between the southern edge of the Deshaan Plains and the northern coast. But from whence these unusual people came, what was their race and lineage, or where their original home, ere they spread themselves over Morrowind and the Deshaan, are questions easier asked than answered. The Dark Elves must have split from the original trunk of the Elven race many long eons ago, for although unquestionably kin to the other Elves of Tamriel, the Dark Elves differ in many ways, not least in their striking appearance. His ash-grey skin and glowing red eyes makes a Dark Elf instantly recognizable. Like all elves, they tend to be tall and gaunt, but the Dark Elves take the Elvish haughtiness to an extreme, viewing humans as no better than beasts, fit only to serve as slaves on the plantations of Tear. They consider themselves superior even to other Elves, who in their estimation are effete and decadent specimens of the pure Elven race. The earliest human records bearing on the subject (which must remain our best source until the archives of the Altmer are opened to Imperial scholars) are the chronicles of the Nords. The Nords gave to the region the name of Dunmereth from being the land of the Dunmer; but in earlier ages it was called by themselves Resdayn; and Imperial Librarian Elba Laskee traces the foundation of the Dark Elven nation back to above 3,500 years from the present time. Morrowind was not given its modern name until after the first eruption of Vvardenfell. Appearances * * * ** ** * * ** ** * References cs:Morrowind de:Morrowind nl:Morrowind ru:Морровинд pl:Morrowind Category:Articles Needing Citation Category:Lore: Articles Needing Attention Category:Provinces Category:Morrowind Category:Arena: Locations